Backseat Crumbs
by A Hidden Gem
Summary: Vidalia & SourCream A Backstory about this Young mother Left with a bastard child in Beach city. She looks after him but who looks after her?


Backseat Crumbs

Vidalia & Sour Cream (And slight mention of YellowTail&Onion)

Sitting at the edge of her bed her tears staining the sheets she sniffled and snorted loudly unable to control herself any longer. She was Stuck with a child now a bastard his father a real piece of work he abandoned her after all the things she loved this man for but ended up being just pure bullshit and an asshole she wasn't able to ever contact again. Her child having both of their feature intertwined with one another his blue eyes shining and blonde hair fluffy and small and his smile so sweet and playful. It hurt every inch of her that he was to be born without a Father who'd be willing to be is dad. "I promised myself not to cry...over you Sourpus."sniffling again wiping her tears away she looked over at Sour Cream sound asleep in his crib her smile returning a bit as she got up onto her feet walking over watching him touching his warm cheek. "Momma is all alone in this..but i got you.. my little Sourpus..." Giggling a bit out loud She watched as He woke up reaching his arms for for His Mother as She picked Him up delicately and dearly as possible kissing his little nose rocking him gently as she looked down at him. Turning on the Radio as her favorite Queen Song played She eskimo kissed Sour cream singing along to the words to him in a quiet way.

(Song:Somebody to love by Queen)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief,  
Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Putting Him back down in His crib she poked His nose singing once more as She looked out the window Her mind distant.

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

Rocking out to the song headbanging along to the lyrics She looked over at Sour Cream standing up trying to grab out to his mother. "You wanna rock out too my Creampuff?" Looking at His little nod She danced along with Him Her signing getting louder as she danced along.

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Rocking out with Sour Cream She leaned over eskimo kissing Him Her feelings still mixed about Her Bastard of a Son still stuck without a father to be there to guide him. She was the only one for this little boy. And He was the only one for Her. They were now INSEPARABLE of one another. She worked Two jobs just to pay Her apartment and now since Sour Cream was in the picture She planned on getting a third job trying to pay off the rest of the hospital bills that still lingered behind her yet she was very lucky to find her good friend YellowTail a young man that fished a lot and helped Vidalia often with her bills and emotional problems. He was an amazingly good friend who she enjoyed to talk to while he was around but missed him and worried while he gone out to sea as she heard his stories of the Sea being strong and hard the waves towering climbing up to the heavens crashing back down on them as the Lighting struck down flashing sudden light as it faded out the rain pouring onto them like a waterfall and the heavy nets that they used to bring in the local fish and crabs that rested in the area. It was a scary world out there in the Sea yet it made Vidalia excited always hearing something new from this fishing journey she always thought to go on. Looking outside to her window she noticed he never came back yet from his fishing journey it saddened her but she wanted to hear more of his return. "Sour Cream..." she mumbled quietly as she took him out his crib walking out to her living room putting him in his walker him laughing and clapping loudly as the radio still played loudly in the house to one of his favorite songs she played a lot in the house too.

(Song:Benny and the Jets by Elton John)

Hey kids, shake it loose together  
The spotlight's hitting something  
That's been known to change the weather  
We'll kill the fatted calf tonight  
So stick around  
You're gonna hear electric music  
Solid walls of sound

Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets

Walking into the kitchen jamming out to the song she looked in her shelf pulling out her favorite snack opening the cookie package taking a few of them putting two cookies in her mouth getting Sour Creams milk together and in order for his feeding time. It was a long day today that she hoped would end quicker than it usually would. She was tired of being tired,achy and depressed about herself and problems but she took it with a grain of salt not always wanting to show a reason to have her emotions out in the open for people to ask her about she felt the emotions were a pain to deal with and rather have nothing to do with them if anything. As she readied her baby bottle for Sour cream she looked down at him nodding off asleep again. "...I'll put him back to bed again... maybe i'll have a nice little nap too."Picking up Sour Cream from his Walker she sat onto the couch holding him close onto her breast her eyes growing heavy too as she started to doze off to sleep. "... I'll always be there for you Sourpus.."Nodding off along with her Son she smiled a bit her arms holding onto her son not wanting anything to happen to her sweet little SourCream her last thoughts that pondered her mind.. 'If i have another child one day... I'll name them Onion.'


End file.
